Dating Problems
by VoiceoftheWolf135
Summary: Other than Reborn just trying to make Tsuna Vongola Decimo. He also wants him to date his 'girl of his dreams' Kyoko. Too bad Tsuna's been dating Hibari Kyoya since his first year of middle school. but hey.. no one knows that yet
1. Prologue

**Dating Problems**

**Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters from the manga**

Hey this is Sawada Tsunayoshi or just Tsuna for short and during the middle of my second year in Middle school my life was literally destroyed as I knew it when a small baby in a suite wearing a fedora named Reborn told me that I was to be the Vongola Decimo. I flat out refused and have been ever since he showed up. I am now in my first year of high school and a lot has changed since that day. I have many new friends like Gokudera and Yamamoto, faced an insane illusionist that became Mist Guardian named Rokudo Mukuro, an even more insane and bloodthirsty assassin Xanxus, who wanted to be the Decimo (not that I would have put up a fight if he just ASKED instead of attacking and trying to kill me), traveled to the future to fight a madman named Byakuran that could travel to different dimensions and wanted to take over mine, and finally the first Generation Mist Guardian Demon Spade who just wanted Vongola to be the strongest it could but made the Shimon family try and destroy us to do it.

A lot has happened since my meeting with Reborn (the baby hitman) but I'm really off track of where I wanted to go because you see… other than Reborn just trying to make me the Vongola Decimo, he also wants me to get my supposed 'girl of my dreams' Kyoko. But the thing is I have no interest in dating her. Why? Well that's simple it's because I've been dating Hibari Kyoya since my FIRST YEAR OF MIDDLE SCHOOL!

Now you are probably asking why Reborn doesn't know about this. Well actually nobody knows about our relationship and I hope to keep it that way until I'm out of high school. But the biggest problem is that everyone thinks I'm in love with Kyoko as I stated above and have now started trying to get her and I together…. This can't end well for anyone.


	2. Unfortunate Start

**An ****U****nfortunate Start **

Tsuna woke with a splitting headache after being slammed with Reborn's 100 ton Leon Hammer.

"REBORN! Can't you please wake me up a normal way instead of trying to give me a concussion?" Reborn just smiled innocently and replied, "Wake up Dame-Tsuna. It's time for school" Tsuna sighed and looked at the clock

"_7:00?" _Tsuna groans and thought _Wow he woke me up so I WOULDN'T be late to school. Wait that means he's up to something… crap _Tsuna quickly got ready for school and went downstairs where his extended family (freeloaders) were just about to start eating.

"Ah Tsu-kun you're up early come sit down and eat some breakfast." Nana spoke cheerfully as she washed the dishes she used to make breakfast.

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna or I'll eat your food before you do." Tsuna quickly sat down and started eating all the while looking cautiously at the baby Hitman being fed by Bianchi. When Reborn looked back Tsuna quickly averted his eyes, He really didn't want to stare into those evil black eyes of his and left the house with a quick goodbye just as Lambo jumped up on the table screaming "LAMBO-SAN WANTS THIRDS MAMA!" and Ipin's "LAMBO get off the table."

Just as Tsuna reached the house gates he heard a familiar yell coming from his left. "JUUDAIMEEEE!" he didn't even have to wonder who could be using that nickname. Even though he knew why he had that nickname it doesn't mean he likes it. Truth be told he hate the nickname because it reminds him what Reborn is trying to force him to be but he'll think of that later. Tsuna looked to his self-proclaimed right hand man (not that he didn't appreciate the dedication Tsuna justwished to be friends and not a boss to a subordinate relationship) and smiled 

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun, how are you this morning?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera came to a stop in front of him. Gokudera smiled_._ "Fine_, _and you Juudaime?" but before Tsuna could answer another familiar voice came from behind him.

"Oh_)_ you're up early today Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he walked up to the two teens. Tsuna smiled at his friend while Gokudera scowled. "What are you doing here baseball-freak?"

"Huh? Don't we always meet up at Tsuna's before school? Haha." before Gokudera could start a fight, Tsuna quickly intervened. "Reborn decided to hit me on the head earlier than usual today Hey why don't we just start heading to school? It'll be nice to walk and not run today, don't you guys think?" both nodded and the three of them headed off to school and none of them noticed Reborn quickly passing them.

***At School***

Just as Tsuna and the others were about to enter school grounds early for once, they were stopped by a smiling Kyoko and a scowling Hana.

"You guys are here early not even Onii-sans here yet." Kyoko said as she peered around hte three in search of her brother before smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I was woken up early today. How are you girls doing today?" he asked while trying to keep walking into school grounds as to not be late. This time Hana replied, "We had a project to work on, come on Kyoko let's get away from these monkeys." Before Gokudera could start another fight about 'insulting the tenth' Yamamoto spoke up, "Now_,_ now let's not start a fight this early in the morning and it's getting late. We should get to class before-"

"Herbivores." a voice spoke cutting Yamamoto off.

Everyone tensed and turned toward the speaker who stood with a cold stare at the offending 'herbivores'.

"Class is starting soon and you'll all be late and quit crowding." Hibari stated all the while trying not to give away his anger at everyone crowding around _his_ herbivore. Tsuna was staring back in fear because even if they ARE dating, Hibari's still Hibari and Tsuna will still be bitten to death if he doesn't follow the rules.

"Go-Gomen Hibari-san." (Hibari ordered Tsuna to use his last name to avoid any suspensions.) Tsuna quickly looked towards a tree just out of his vision, Hibari immediately noting the action. 

"We're heading off now!" and with that, Tsuna grabbed the steaming Gokudera and a laughing Yamamoto while motioning the girls to follow. Kyoko stayed as close to Tsuna as she could with _While_ Hana trailed behind the other four. As they quickly walked away Hibari stared after them, completely aware of the small baby in the tree staring at him. After making sure they entered the school building, Hibari walked to the gate to find his next victim and wait for the baby to leave his post.

**Go easy on me please its my first try at KHR rate and review ^^**


	3. Unwanted Date

**AN: Sorry it takes long but I'm starting to make the chapters longer and I'll try to get them out faster**

**other than that. Enjoy the chapter ^^  
><strong>

**Unwanted Date**

Tsuna and the gang reached their classroom just as the warning bell is rang and they took their seats.

"Just in time, I was afraid we weren't going to make it." Tsuna said as he dropped onto his seat. "Haha it's good we made it in time right Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked while smiling. Tsuna mentally face palmed because he knew this would most likely start into another argument. Luckily the teacher walked in before the impending argument could start and although Tsuna tried to pay attention he quickly lost interest and started to daydream.

About a few minutes before their break started Tsuna was jolted from his daydreaming by a shrill ringing. He looked around the room for a minute before his eyes landed on the flashing light of the fire alarm. "Huh? What's going on?" he wondered before he was grabbed on the arm by a serious Yamamoto. Yamamoto dragged Tsuna from the room and down the hall with Gokudera following right behind them both.

"Juudaime there's a fire somewhere in the building we need to leave, FASTER BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera shouted angrily as he ran behind Tsuna making sure no one tried to push his beloved tenth on their way out of the building. "NANI? THERES A FIRE? Is everyone okay?" Tsuna asked while trying to keep up with the baseball player as they ran down the steps. Yamamoto looks backed at his friend, "We'll find out when we get outside besides the disciplinary committee will make sure no one gets hurt by the fire." Realizing that there was nothing he could do (especially with Yamamoto's iron-like grip on his wrist) Tsuna focuses on not tripping while he and the others ran towards an exit. Plus, he trusted Hibari to save everyone from getting to hurt by the fire "_and beat the crap out of whoever started this fire in his precious school"_ Tsuna thought fearfully.

About a half an hour after leaving the building, the group finds out that 3 students were mixing up dangerous chemicals in a classroom NOT made for containing the dangerous effects of the said chemicals and thus set the room on fire. The three met up with Ryohei and Kyoko who gave them the info. After Kyoko told them everything Ryohei spoke up "Anyways Sawada are you alright?" Ryohei asked looking worriedly at his friend. "Yeah thanks to Yamamoto and Gokudera," Tsuna replied smiling at his friend's concern. Before anyone could say anything Reborn, making his usual appearance, kicks Tsuna on the back of the head before landing on top of the said head "Now that you're excused how about studying with Kyoko, Dame-Tsuna?" he says as Tsuna is pulled up by a worried looking Gokudera and Yamamoto "WHAT? B-B-B-BUT what about everyone else? We should check if Hana and the rest of the class are okay." Tsuna quickly stammered in an attempt to escape the 'study session' with Kyoko but it was to no avail as he felt the familiar feeling of a small foot making contact with the side of his head again. "What are you waiting for? Take Kyoko already." He stated as he stomped on Tsuna's head, walking away from them calmly with a smirk on his chubby evil face.

Realizing he had no choice he forced a smile at Kyoko and left the school grounds heading for the library because he did NOT want to go home. But as they were heading out of the gate Tsuna felt a gaze on his back but shrugged it off thinking it was Reborn.

Hibari watches HIS boyfriend leaving the school with Kyoko and ONLY Kyoko. Yes THAT made him mad.

**Time skip with Tsuna**

After an awkward 2 hours at the library (well for Tsuna anyway) Kyoko asked to leave and now they are walking towards a café for a late lunch, Tsuna wants nothing more than to go home or go back to school if Reborn is not around and see if Hibari's okay. But as usual his kind nature keeps telling him it's not Kyoko's fault and she isn't at fault for this "_although her holding my arm the way she is may speak otherwise." _

They enter the café and take a booth by the window. After they order their lunch and their drinks arrived Kyoko asks, "So Tsuna-kun, are you having fun?" Tsuna pauses in mid drink "A-ah this has been fun, thank you for helping me with my homework in the library Kyoko-chan." He replies hoping to change the subject. Thankfully it works "Your welcome. Do you understand the topics in history and the equations in math now?" and for the rest of their time in the café was spent with more talk about history and math. By the time they leave the café was around 5:00. Tsuna offers to walk Kyoko home, but she declines saying she needs to make a few stops before heading home. so they say their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

On Tsuna's way home he was suddenly pulled into an ally and slammed against the wall, held by a Tonfa. Tsuna realizes he is being held by an angry Hibari Kyoya. "H-Hibari? Wh-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asks while trying to see if Reborn is anywhere near there and found out that, of all the times he inconveniently interferes, this wasn't one of those times. After making sure Reborn was nowhere near the area Hibari replies, "You left grounds before the students were dismissed." which Tsuna translates as 'you left before I saw you' and before Tsuna can apologize Hibari quickly asks a new question "why were you on a date with another herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna shivers in fear and nervousness before answering, "I was forced by Reborn. G-Gomen Kyoya but are you jealous?" Tsuna boldly asks. "Not even close Tsunayoshi." Hibari states before kissing Tsuna.


	4. Unwanted Drama

**Hey this is a longer chapter and took a bit longer because Tests are coming up. Hope this makes up for it**

**Unwanted Drama**

Tsuna made his way back home after his encounter with Hibari, still thinking about what happened.

_After a few minutes of kissing, Hibari broke the kiss, and stared straight into Tsuna's glazed eyes "We are going on a date." It wasn't a question or statement, it was a command. _

"_E-eh?" Tsuna recovered from the kiss and looked at Hibari confusingly. "Right now? But if I don't get home soon then Reborn will come searching for me." Tsuna stuttered out looking scared and a bit confused at the sudden command from Hibari. _

_Hibari kept his eyes locked on the boy in front of him "The baby said something about leaving for Italy Friday and returning Monday so our date will be Sunday. We will meet at the usual place. Get home before any herbivores see you." and with that Hibari turned around and left the alleyway to return to whatever he does at night. Leaving a still confused Tsuna._

*End flashback*

Tsuna returned home. "I'm home Kaa-san," he greeted his mother as Tsuna started to walk upstairs. "Oh Tsu-kun did you have fun with your studying at the library? You sure took your time. Did you have dinner yet?" his mother greeted back poking her head out of the kitchen doorway. "Yeah we stopped at a café on the way home I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed. Good night." Tsuna smiled at his mom and went upstairs to where he just knew Reborn was waiting for him.

He opened the door to his room and sure enough, there was Reborn sitting on his desk drinking an espresso or something of that kind. Tsuna wondered what Reborn would do to him if he found out that he was becoming more predictable. Probably hit him with a 10,000 Leon hammer or shoot real bullets at him and make him train even more than he does now.

"So, how was your Studying with Kyoko Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked between sips. Tsuna looked at the smirking baby and screamed, "HOW WAS IT SUPPOSED TO GO? YOU FORCED ME ON A DATE WITH KYOKO!" That earned him a kick on the face. "Don't answer my question with another question." Reborn ordered.

"HORRIBLE! It was awkward, embarrassing and we could never get a conversation going! Why would you make me go on a date with Kyoko anyway?" Tsuna pretty much screamed at his sadistic home tutor. Reborn stomped down on his head. "Dame-Tsuna this was studying session not a date. I expect great grades on your next math test." Reborn got off of his students face and headed towards the door. "Now go to sleep Dame-Tsuna." and left.

Tsuna sighed while changing into his pajamas '_might as well go to sleep.' he thought before slipping into the a deep sleep._

*Next Morning on the way to School*

After the common greeting from Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna along with them made their way to school.

"So, how did you sleep Juudaime?" Gokudera happily asked his "boss". Tsuna smiled and answered, "I slept fine how about y-"

"TSUNA! YOU MIGHT WANNA RUN!" The three of them turned around to see Enma being chased by 3 very large and angry dogs. Tsuna's eyes nearly bulged out of his head in shock before Enma grabbed his and Yamamoto's arm.

"H-HOW DD YOU GET THOSE CHASING YOU?" Tsuna screamed as Enma dragged him in the direction towards school. "Haha, this chase seems like fun." Yamamoto laughed while dragging Gokudera along so he wouldn't kill the dogs.

When the four reached school they all stopped to catch their breaths. Somehow they lost the dogs awhile back before reaching the school.

Between breaths, Tsuna looked at Enma "By the way. Where were you and the rest of Shimon yesterday? We didn't see you guys at all."

Enma looked up at his best friend and replied, "Shitopi-chan had something she had to do in Shimon and we all had to go or she couldn't do it," Tsuna looked back at him confused. "Don't ask," and Tsuna left it at that.

Yamamoto decided to join the conversation. "Hey we should get going to class soon or we'll be late." Enma nodded "Yeah or else Adelheid might-"

"WHAT IS WITH THOSE SLOOPY UNIFORMS! THE CLEANSING COMMITTEE WILL PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR SLOPPINESS!" Tsuna slowly turned to the shouter while thinking, '_Speak of the devil.'_ and comes face to face with Adelheid. Enma was the one to try and calm her down. "I was chased by dogs while running. I ran into Tsuna which caused our uniforms to become sloppy." He tried to explain.

"DON'T MAKE SUCH EXCUSES! Come, I shall thoroughly punish you for-"

"What do you think you are doing to my prey?" Hibari came walking up to the scene with his Tonfas already out to punish any who break the rules. "Only the Disciplinary Committee has the power to discipline the students of Namimori."

Tsuna looked back and forth between the 2 heads of the school wondering how long until they started to fight each other and wondering how long until Reborn shoves him in the middle of it to stop the fight. Adelheid turned her gaze towards Hibari before responding, "This school is under the protection of the Liquidation Committee which is far superior to the Disciplinary Committee and I shall be the one to punish these students." When Tsuna heard this he almost snorted '_Hibari destroyed you in your battle against him how can you be superior to him?' _he thought while fixing his uniform.

"The Disciplinary Committee is in charge here and your actions are intolerable. Let's end this here." Hibari raised his Tonfas and charged at Adelheid. Adelheid only had time to take her fans out and block the Tonfas that tried to hit her face. She tried to hit Hibari with the other one in the stomach. Hibari dodges quite easily, looking bored. "I believe I told you that only I am allowed to bring weapons to school. I shall bite you to death."

On the sidelines, Tsuna, Enma, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and now Reborn who was watching from the roof of the school he came down to get a better look from Yamamoto's shoulder, all watched the fight continue. "We should probably stop them from fighting Tsuna." Enma said while watching the fight. Tsuna looked over a bit shocked "E-EH? How are we going to do that? They don't seem to be stopping anytime soon until one falls!" he exclaimed while flailing his arms around to emphasize his point. "Hibari is your Guardian Dame-Tsuna, do something." Was the last thing Tsuna heard before a sharp kick to the back of the head and a slight Déjà _vu __feeling went through his mind as he was sent flying toward the two fighters. He was stopped when Adelheid fan smacked him in the side of his head and __he__ was sent flying towards Hibari. Hibari, instead of dodging or hitting him, suddenly caught the flying boy by the back of his collar and holds him slightly above the ground. _

_"What do you think you are doing Sawada _Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked while staring at the dangling boy. "Do you have a death wish Sawada?" was Adelheid's response. "U-um we a-all need to g-get to class soon so w-w-we should stop this fight." Tsuna stammered out hoping he wouldn't get killed by his and Enma's Guardian. To his shock, Hibari just smirked and said, "The fight will be over soon herbivores then go to class." Hibari lets go of Tsuna who, thankfully, didn't fall and kept his balance as Hibari charged at Adelheid and slammed a Tonfa on her stomach, sending her flying back a good 10 feet. Adelheid clutched her stomach as she uttered dammit before falling unconscious.

Everyone stared at the scene before Enma spoke, "I'll take her to the nurse's office before heading to class." Enma started to walk over to the unconscious girl before Yamamoto jogged up to him. "Wait I'll help you, she's a little bit bigger than you and may be hard for you to pick her up." Yamamoto smiled before picking up Adelheid and walking with Enma towards the entrance to the school. Reborn surprisingly stayed on Yamamoto's shoulder and left with them without a word instead of harassing Tsuna.

Gokudera blinked a few times and started to walk towards the entrance before stopping. "Are you coming Juudaime?" he asked, looking at Tsuna. Tsuna gave him a smile and responded, "I'll be there in a minute, Yamamoto and Enma left their stuff here and it spilled." He pointed to the clutter of school papers and books on the ground. "You go on ahead I'll take care of this." Tsuna watched as Gokudera slowly nodded and left.

Now it was only Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna bent down and started to pick up the papers "So why did you knock her out? Usually she's not worth your time." Tsuna asked not looking at him in case people were around. Hibari stood a few feet away scaring all the students to quickly leave into their classrooms, not looking at Tsuna either. "She overstepped her lines that I set for her." Hibari calmly responded crossing his arms.

"May I ask what line that was?" Tsuna dared to ask, his curiosity getting the best of his fear. It was silent for awhile and Tsuna thought he wasn't going to get an answer when Hibari answered, "The only person who can punish you in this school is me and I won't let some underrated carnivore tell MY herbivore what to do or give them a punishment." Was his firm answer. Tsuna blushed and hid a smile. "Didn't you say that you don't get jealous yesterday?" he had to ask. "Would you rather I let her beat you up?" Hibari looked at him with a glare, Tsuna paled "N-no, thank you for your help." Tsuna stood up carrying 3 bags and smiled at Hibari. "I'll see you Sunday." Hibari nodded and Tsuna started to walk into the school building to his class.

~in Class~

Tsuna walked in just as the bell rang and walked over to Enma and Yamamoto. "Here, you dropped your bags before taking Adelheid to the nurse." Tsuna said as he gave them both their respective bags before heading to his own seat and sat down. "Thanks Tsuna, I was wondering where I left it." Yamamoto thanked him while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

The teacher walked in and started their lesson and Tsuna started to think about his date coming out on Sunday. _'We haven't been on a date in a long time. I wonder how it's going to turn out.' _he thought as the teacher's lecture droned on in the background. '_Reborn is going to be out of town for the weekend so that's a good thing. The problem lies with how to make Lambo not spill where I'm going and to dodge Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Onii-san.'_ Before he could continue, he was brought out of his thoughts by his name being called.

"Do you have the answer Sawada?" the teacher asked. Tsuna looked at the board. A math problem was starring him at him, 7x + 24 = 4x + 45. After a moment the teacher was about to call on a different student when Tsuna spoke up, "Is it x=7?" looking nervous. The teacher stared at him shocked for a second before he caught himself and responded, "Y-yes that is correct take a seat Sawada." Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief and sat down.

"Did you hear that Dame-Tsuna actually solved a problem." a student in the back of the room whispered. "Yea, is hell freezing over?" another student added. "Shh do you guys want Gokudera to hear and beat you guys up?". Unfortunately, Gokudera heard him and stood up screaming, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT JUUDAIME I'LL KILL YOU!" he reached for his dynamite. When Tsuna saw what Gokudera was reaching for, he shot up from his seat and was next to him in a second and grabbed his wrist before he could pull them out. Tsuna smiled "Its fine Gokudera. I'm shocked myself. Just let it go."

Most of the class was too busy wondering how the hell Tsuna got to Gokudera so fast. Most of them didn't even see him move from his seat. Gokudera just nodded and said, "If Juudaimes fine with it then I'll let it go." and sat down. The teacher regained the class's attention and everyone went back to work.

When Tsuna got back to his seat he heard Yamamoto whisper, "Don't worry about what they say. Most of them miss just as many problems. Good job on the answer by the way." Tsuna smiled and nodded his thanks so he wouldn't get in trouble and turned back to the front of the class.

*At the Front Gates after School*

After school, Tsuna, Enma, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko walked towards the school exit. Yamamoto and Gokudera were walking slightly ahead with Tsuna and Enma behind them and Kyoko was walking right beside Tsuna. "I'm so glad today is Friday and we don't have school on Saturday." Yamamoto exclaimed, stretching his arms behind his back. "It's going to be nice since we don't have homework this weekend either." Enma quietly added while walking next to Tsuna. "Yeah that's also great! Hey Tsuna, what do you want to do this weekend?" Yamamoto happily asked looking back at Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he started to sweat '_Crap I thought I would get all Saturday to think of an excuse but now what do I say' "_U-um well I can hang out Saturday but Sunday I have to go train with Reborn." '_I hope that works and hopefully Reborn left already so he can't deny that'_ Tsuna thought, waiting for a reply. Thankfully, that seemed to work as Yamamoto just smiled. "Ah the baby wants to go to the woods again. Well I hope you have fun!" Yamamoto replied. "Must be tough with Reborn always making you go through all that training huh?" Enma said giving Tsuna a small pitying look before looking back towards the ground. Tsuna smiled and was about to start a conversation with Enma when he felt some pressure on his left shoulder.

"What kind of training are you doing with Reborn-chan Tsuna? Can I go and watch?" Kyoko asked, leaning into Tsuna and giving him a cute smile. Tsuna blushed at how close Kyoko was getting to his face. He stammered out, "W-well I'm n-not so sure myself b-but I don't think it's a good idea to bring more people with Reborn's training s-sorry." Tsuna averted his eyes so he didn't see the sadness pass through Kyoko's eyes "Oh, okay then. We should all hang out tomorrow then if you can't on Sunday." She said and everyone started to make plans for Saturday.


	5. Unexpected Events

**Yeah it has been a long time since I uploaded. I had writers block for awhile and my user ****started acting weird for a bit but I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the wait. Since all the problems have been solved I should be quicker in updating!**

**Anyway enough of my ranting, TO THE STORY!**

_Last time,_

_"What kind of training are you doing with Reborn-chan Tsuna? Can I go and watch?" Kyoko asked, leaning into Tsuna and giving him a cute smile. Tsuna blushed at how close Kyoko was getting to his face. He stammered out, "W-well I'm n-not so sure myself b-but I don't think it's a good idea to bring more people with Reborn's training. s-sorry." Tsuna averted his eyes so he couldn't see the sadness pass through Kyoko's eyes. "Oh, okay then. We should all hang out tomorrow then if you can't on Sunday." She said and everyone started to make plans for Saturday. _

**Unexpected Events**

Saturday morning came around and for once Tsuna woke up to the birds chirping instead of a massive head trauma from a 1 ton mallet. He checked his clock to see it was about 10.

"_They said they would be here around 12 so I have some time."_ he thought while stretching his arms. As he made his way downstairs Tsuna started to think about how to get out of the house without his mother or anyone else seeing him and questioning him on his destination.

"_If it comes down to it I could always just fly out the window. I mean it wouldn't be that hard and Bianchi is the only one who may notice my flames."_ Tsuna thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen already hearing the usual chaos from the stairwell.

As he walked into the kitchen, Bianchi was the first to see him "Morning." Was her short greeting before turning back to do the rest of the dishes. His mother turned and smiled at him.

"Good morning Tsu-kun, your breakfast is on the table." she said while picking up a running Lambo and placing him on a chair. Tsuna smiled and sat down to eat his eggs and rice while greeting Fuuta who surprisingly was later than him to the kitchen.

After finishing his breakfast, he gave his dirty dishes to Bianchi before heading to his room to change out of his pajamas. Just as he was putting a shirt on, he heard a familiar yell coming from outside.

"JUUDAIME! I'VE COME TO PICK YOU UP!" "_Yep, definitely Gokudera."_ Tsuna thought as he heard some laughter outside as well "_Well you can't have one show up without the other now can you?"_ he thought with a small laugh as he walked downstairs to greet his friends.

"Kaa-san, I'll be heading out I should be back before night okay?" Tsuna called to his mother as he walked by the kitchen door. His mother smiled and gave a "be careful" as he walked by. Tsuna opened the front door and there stood Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Enma.

Yamamoto smiled "Yo Tsuna, we thought of heading to the arcade first then see what happens from there." He said. Tsuna smiled and nodded "That sounds good let's go."

After a few hours of playing random games in the arcade, the group decided it was time to eat. The guys walked around the market section of the city before deciding on a café across the street. But before they could cross, a familiar voice stopped them.

"Ah, Tsuna-san, what are you doing here?" Haru asked walking up to the group with Hana and Kyoko on either side of her. Tsuna gave a nervous smile to the three girls "We just came here to get something to eat. How are you three?" he asked, eyes locking onto Kyoko as she made her way to his side and leaned a little too close for comfort.

"Ah, its Haru and Kyoko's Appreciation Day so we are buying cake to eat!" Haru explains while shoving the bag she was carrying into Tsuna's face to prove her point. Hana sighs. "I only came along because Kyoko asked me to." She stated glaring at the boys.

Tsuna sweat dropped and tried to move away from Kyoko without it being too obvious. "Ah, okay then. Well then, we won't keep you from your cake any longer." He said, stepping in between Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Just as the boys started to leave, Kyoko stepped in their way smiling, "It's okay, how about we all get something to eat, the cake can wait. Is that okay with you?" she asked starring at Tsuna. "That's a great idea!" Haru exclaimed while Hana just sighed and nodded.

Yamamoto smiled "It's alright with us. The more the merrier!" he said as he started walking toward the café's entrance. Tsuna gave a strained smile at the girls and walked in behind Yamamoto, knowing that this was going to be awkward.

The café was small and not very packed. There were a few people spread at different tables all talking quietly to one another. The café had a dark black carpeted floor. The lower half of the wall was paneled with wood while the top was painted a deep gold. There were no tables.

Gokudera found a booth in the corner that was large enough to fit them all. Tsuna made sure to sit in between Enma and Gokudera. Kyoko sat so she was almost facing Tsuna in the curved booth with Hana on her left and Haru on her right. Yamamoto sat in between Enma and Haru.

The waiter comes to takes their order after that everyone started talking. Gokudera strikes up a surprisingly quiet argument with Yamamoto while Tsuna tries to get Enma into talking. When the waiter comes back with their drinks Haru looks over to Tsuna "Hey Tsuna-san, what are you doing tomorrow?" she asks.

Tsuna looks up surprised and before he can make a response Kyoko beat him to it. "Tsuna-kun has plans with Reborn-chan for tomorrow right Tsuna-kun?" she smiles at him. "A-ah that's right sorry Haru." Tsuna answers, looking away from the girls.

"Ha-hi? Really? Where are you training with Reborn-chan?" Haru asks looking curiously at Tsuna who is still looking away. "I-I'm not sure. Reborn never t-told me exactly where but I'm not supposed to have a-anyone come with me, sorry." Tsuna says.

Haru starts to pout. "That isn't fair. Haru wants to cheer Tsuna-san on in his training because that's what a future wife should do!" she said arrogantly placing a fist on her chest. Tsuna along with Enma sweat dropped at the scene. "Why do you keep insisting you're my future wife?" Tsuna whispered. Tsuna looked over and saw Kyoko's frown and just knew this would get really awkward.

Kyoko suddenly looks toward him and Tsuna stiffens. "Tsuna-kun, I don't think Reborn would mind if we came with you. How about we ask him when he gets home?" Kyoko asks.

Tsuna freezes, eyes going wide as he tried to come up with a response. He looks around the table and realizes that everyone is waiting for him to answer. "A-ah I really don't think that's a good idea. Re-Reborn said that it was only me going up a-and I don't want to make him mad." Tsuna said hoping that they would leave it at that.

Kyoko unfortunately didn't want to leave it and she tried again "Well, when does he get back? We all could ask him if we can go." She said. Haru chimed in. "Yea! I bet Reborn-chan would let us come if we ask him!" she practically yelled.

Tsuna was getting really nervous at how this was heading "_If this keeps up then they'll get suspicious and may follow me tomorrow! Then Reborn will find out and I'll be toast!"_ he thought nearly breaking out in a sweat.

Fortunately lady luck gave him a break and Yamamoto and Gokudera came to his rescue. "Maa maa, Tsuna said that Reborn said no one else right? Nothing we can do about it." Yamamoto smiled. "If Juudaime said no then that means no!" Gokudera exclaimed standing from his seat. Kyoko and Haru look like they want to continue but none the less stayed quiet.

Tsuna, once he knows no one was looking lets out a relieved sigh. "You're lucky those two decided to help you instead of join with the girls." Enma whispers so only Tsuna can hear. Tsuna jumps in surprise before looking at his redheaded friend. "I'm kind on curious why you are so defensive about it but who am I to judge." Enma states before drinking some water.

Tsuna just stared at Enma for about 2 minutes before responding "W-what do you mean? I'm just scared of what Reborn will do if I disobey him." Tsuna tries. "If you're so scared about disobeying him then you're lying when you say you don't want to be a boss? Isn't he trying to make you the boss?" Enma asks staring him.

Tsuna's eyes widened he stuttered a few words before being able to speak again "No! I don't ever want to be the Vongola boss! But I don't even know where I'm supposed to go in the woods or when Reborn is getting back tonight!" he explained to his very observant friend. Enma didn't say anymore about the subject and Tsuna was pulled into breaking up an argument between Haru and Gokudera.

About a half an hour later, everyone finished their food and the girls and guys parted ways. The girls were off to Haru's while the guys were going to Tsuna's (shocking choice there). Nothing eventful happened on the way to Tsuna's except the usual argument between Yamamoto and Gokudera but Tsuna quickly stopped that from getting out of hand.

When they reached Tsuna's house, it was around 6pm. "Would you guys like to stay for awhile?" Tsuna asked his friends "Sorry Juudaime, I have some things I need to get before it gets too late." Gokudera said bowing in apology.

Yamamoto scratched the back of his head "Same here I promised my pops I'd help out tonight around 7 sorry." He said. Enma just shook his head when Tsuna looked at him for an answer. Tsuna smiled at his friends "It's okay Gokudera-kun no need to bow and then I'll see you guys on Monday then. Goodnight." He said before entering his house.

Tsuna greeted his mother and everyone else when he walked by the kitchen where they were all eating. When his mother asked him if he wanted to join them, he declined saying he had already ate dinner before heading up to his room. He played some videogames till about 9 when he decided to go to bed.

"Well I do need to wake up early to get out of the house before anyone can question me on where I'm going." Tsuna said to no one in particular before changing into his pajamas. Tsuna walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading back to his room. _"I hope nothing bad happens tomorrow."_ Was Tsuna's last thought before falling asleep.

**AN: How was this chapter? I know that it is still pretty short and I'm trying to get better at writing long chapters. **

**Good news though the next chapter is the long awaited date between Tsuna and Hibari! I swear the next chapter will be longer and I'm open to any constructive criticism you have to offer. I know I am still new at this so Rate and Review!**


End file.
